B16 melanoma cells spontaneously mature in tissues and cell cultures. The maturation is characterized by an increase in cell size, reduction of proliferative activity, activation of tyrosinase, and accumulation of melanin. The purpose of this research project is to determine the nature of endogenous factors which regulate the spontaneous maturation of B16 melanoma cells.